The present invention relates to a lighted line, and more particularly to a lighted line which has sufficient strength and durability that it may be used in place of a working rope.
There are many instances where it would be desirable to have an elongate flexible line which is self-lighted, yet which has the strength and durability found in a normal working rope.
Specific applications include use as a lifeline for interconnecting people in environments where visibility may be impaired. Examples of such are darkened tunnels, or smoke-filled buildings. In such instances multiple parties may be attached to a single line at spaced intervals therealong. In the past, where non-lighted lines have been used, they have been subject to tripping hazards, entangling on obstacles, and other problems which cause difficult or dangerous situations for the users.
Further, lighted lines having sufficient strength and durability also could be used for other activities, such as for tethering or supporting in dark or impaired visibility regions, for entertainment value, such as might be used in jump ropes, and many other applications.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel self-lighted, strong and durable elongate flexible line which may be used in applications where a usual rope may have been used in the past.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an elongate self-lighted line which may be segmented by different light characteristics, such as colorations, along the length of the line to denote specific positional arrangements.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a lighted line which requires only small power requirements, such that it is adaptable for use in environments where the use of lighted lines requiring higher electrical power requirements would be unsafe or could produce hazards.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an elongate flexible line which produces light radiating outwardly generally from all sides of the line, such that it is visible from any direction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel lighted lifeline which may be used in darkened or otherwise impaired visibility environments for interconnecting multiple parties in an activity such that the lifeline is visible to alleviate tripping and falling problems and to allow personnel working in such environments, or around moving machinery in low light areas, to be seen more easily.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon reading of the following description in light of the following drawings.